I'm in Love With a Trap?
by YuriChan220
Summary: Astolfo wants to teach D'eon to truly be himself. Embrace his feminine self.


**I'm in Love With a Trap?**

**Pairing: Astolfo x D'eon**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of its characters. **

**Author's Note: Welp...I'm doing another trap yaoi story, this time with the Fate series. But we have not one, ****but 2 traps. For Yaoi relationships, this is the only thing I accept. Not anything else.**

**A-anyways, hope you enjoy this piece. I may lack knowledge at writing about D'eon so please bare with me**.

Chevalier D'eon is in his bedroom, putting on the finishing touches on the maid outfit he put on. His long blonde hair is let loose from his usual low pony-tail. He looks in the mirror and twirls around, making his skirt flutter.

It used to be a disguise, but it was short lived when he suddenly got hired for a part time job at a maid cafe. He had no choice but to accept. Right now, he has no work today cause someone else is taking the shift, but he wanted to try on the maid outfit just for the heck of it. Honestly, he's used to wearing girl's clothing because it makes him feel comfortable. It makes him feel at ease. He stares into the mirror and smiles a small smile. This is the real him. No one shall tell him otherwise.

"Yo, D'eon~!" A certain pink haired trap bursts through the door. "Sorry to bother you but can I borrow...your..." He stops at mid-sentence to see his blonde best friend in a maid outfit.

Startled by his entrance, D'eon covers his chest and drops to his knees, screaming. "Astolfoooo! Why didn't you knock!? I was in the middle of...I mean uhhhhh...!" He is too panicky to come up with an excuse. He's been caught by his best friend wearing a maid outfit.

Astolfo stares at him for about a minute or two before bursting out laughing. "Hahahaha! Oh, D'eon! D'eon, you wearing something like this is..."

"H-hey! I couldn't help it!" The blonde trap says. "This is who I really am, okay? I love crossdressing!"

"And I'm fine with it~" Astolfo says as he manages to stop his laughter. "Look at me. I'm wearing a schoolgirl uniform right now. I show my true colors by crossdressing all the time and I am never ashamed of it. You should do the same~!"

"B-but..." D'eon fiddles with the hem of his skirt. "Isn't that still embarrassing? What if people don't accept me?"

"Then to Hell with them!" The pink haired trap says. "Forget what everybody says! You're trying to be yourself on your own, which is fine, but not really necessary."

"Eh?" D'eon tilts his head in confusion.

"You should show your true colors alongside me~!" Astolfo says, pointing at him. "Both of us are feminine looking guys, right~? Time to show the world who we really are!"

D'eon can feel his heart beating rapidly. Astolfo's unlimited energy and cheerfulness makes him blush. But why? He's just a friend...right?

"How are we going to do that?" The blonde trap asks as he stands up.

"Ehehehe! I will have to prepare you for it~!" Astolfo replies as he strides over and wraps his arms around his best friend from behind. "First things first, I want to see how feminine you can be~" He moves his hands toward his skirt.

"Eh!? W-wait...what are you doing!? Stop!" D'eon cries, trying to pry Astolfo's hand out from between the legs, but it's too late.

The pink haired trap can feel a certain rod sticking out. "You're rock hard just from being in girl's clothes? You're so lewd~"

"That's not true...!" D'eon tries to deny it, but him feeling his best friend's hand gently stroking his erect dick is making his legs feel wobbly. "Astolfo...please don't do this..."

"Awwww, come on," The pink haired trap frowns. "This is to make you more feminine. Not something cruel. Believe me, I have more in store for you, so let's get on the bed, okay?"

D'eon nods and both traps crawl on the bed. But Astolfo has the blonde trap on all fours, leaving on his maid outfit and stockings, but his panties are removed. He can feel some liquid gently being applied not only on his dick, but his anus as well.

"Wh-what did you put on me!? Where did you get that!?" D'eon panics.

"From your drawer~" Astolfo replies. "Masturbate much~?"

"Th-that's not what the lotion is used for!"

Astolfo continues to apply the lotion until he gets his friend's dick and anus nice and smooth. He goes on top of the blonde half way to kiss him on the side of his neck while stroking his dick.

"I can hear you moan beautifully~" he coos. "Like a real girl. Come on. Moan for me~"

D'eon bites his lip, putting his face down and letting out high pitched moans as Astolfo touches him some more. He moves over to stick his finger inside his anus and stir it around a little.

"Feel good~?" He asks. "Does it feel good, D'eon~?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about...ah!" Once Astolfo pulls his finger away, the blonde trap lets out a cute whine.

"That sound tells me you do~" Astolfo says. "Alright, I think I warmed you up enough. Ready for the main course?"

"W-wait! I don't think it will work..."

"What are you talking about? Surely my cock will slide right in your ass pussy no problem."

"B-but..."

Astolfo looks over at his best friend. He can tell that he's scared and smiles apologetically.

"Here, turn around," he says as he helps the blonde trap turn to face him, now lying on his back. "If you look at me while we do this, will that make you feel less frightened?"

The blonde trap stares at his fellow one. His heart flutters from just looking at him. "Astolfo..."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes. Ummmm...y-you can go ahead. I'm not scared anymore."

"You sure?"

"Of course. I'm not ashamed...I'm no longer frightened...because you are here with me. Not some total stranger."

Astolfo brightens. "Oh, goodie! Alright, hold still. I'm gonna go nice and slow~"

D'eon nods and shuts his eyes tightly as Astolfo's dick slowly and carefully slides inside the blonde's butthole. Astolfo moves forward until he kneels on top of him with D'eon's hips and legs being raised, bent at the knees with his thighs caressing the sides of Astolfo's butt cheeks. A few seconds later, it goes all the way in and D'eon lets out a loud high pitched moan.

"It's in!" The pink haired trap says.

"Y-yes...you're inside me!"

Astolfo begins to move slowly, oh so slowly, rubbing his cock inside his anus. D'eon whines and moans from the movement, keeping his eyes on the pink haired trap.

For D'eon, it feels really good. It's not so rough. Granted, his first time has been happily taken by his best trap friend.

"Astolfo...Astolfo...keep going," he cries. "It feels so good...!"

"Great~!" Astolfo says. "God, you're so cute! Why are you so cute when you're like this~?" He continues thrusting in and out while looking into his eyes.

And then, something in D'eon wants to do something. To let his best friend know right then and there that he wants him by his side forever and ever.

"Astolfo...please...kiss me~!" He moans as he manages to raise his arms to cup his cheeks.

"Hehe! You want a kiss, eh~?" Astolfo giggles. "Okay, I'll oblige. Any reason for it, hmm~?"

"I...I love you, Astolfo...from the bottom of my heart!" D'eon confesses. "It may be very, very wrong but I don't care. You taught me how to be myself and I can't be more grateful than I already am!"

"That's very sweet of you, D'eon. I shall accept your feelings~" Astolfo says as he leans forward. "I love you, too, D'eon~"

And then, the two share a passionate kiss, all while Astolfo continues thrusting slowly. They kiss deeply, caressing each other's tongues and reluctantly pull away for Astolfo to resume what he's doing. They intertwine hands as the pink haired trap goes a bit faster.

About 15 minutes go by and Astolfo is about to reach his limit.

"I'm gonna cum inside...!" He grunts.

"Yes...yes please...do it inside!" D'eon begs. "It's okay. I'm becoming a real girl now!"

"Yes...you're embracing your feminine self~" Astolfo says. "I love it. Here it comes, D'eon...D'eon-chan! Take my semen like the girl you are~!"

"Y-yes...Astolfo-ch-channnn!"

The nicknames they gave each other hss been said without thinking, but they don't care. They are now connected. Boyfriends, so to speak.

"I'm cumming...cumming!" Astolfo cries out.

"M-me too! Let's cum together!" D'eon says.

A few more hard thrusts here and there until they have reached their limit. While Astolfo shoots his load inside his new boyfriend's butthole, D'eon sprays his semen as he jerks his head back. When it's all over, both traps are panting heavily, yet Astolfo manages to tenderly pick up D'eon and embrace him tightly.

"D'eon-chan..." he whispers.

"Oh, Astolfo-chan..." The blonde trap sighs with bliss, his chin resting on his boyfriend's shoulder.

He wants this precious moment to last forever. To be with his most beloved trap boyfriend forever. His feminine self has been fully let out and D'eon feels no shame.


End file.
